Consequences
by no cure for crazy
Summary: "Blood needs blood. Bring me the one you call Finn. Our truce begins with his death."


AN: So this is just something I threw together after watching the promo for the mid-season finale.

While I do agree that there are consequences for your actions and Finn needs to pay for what he did, I am iffy about whether or not he should action be killed for them.

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own the 100. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this.

* * *

><p>Consequences<p>

"The grounder commander wants blood for blood."

He stood there, staring at her as if he didn't understand the words that came out of her mouth. And then realization dawned on his and his facial expression changed. From confusion to shock to understanding.

Clarke doesn't know what had caused her to just blurt it out like that, but the words were out and she couldn't take them back. She hadn't meant to tell Finn like that. She had meant to pull him aside and ease her way into telling him what Lexa wanted.

What needed to be done in order for them and the grounders to finally have peace between the groups.

He nodded and turned on his heel back towards the entrance of the arc.

"Where are you going?" Clarke found herself asking after finding her voice again.

"The grounder camp," Finn responded simply. "To turn myself in."

She found herself walking out of what was left of the Arc. Her feet were moving automatically after Finn. She couldn't just stand by and let him do this. Yeah, he needed to pay for his crimes but did he really have to die because of it?

"Finn, wait!" Clarke said, grabbing hold of his lower arm, forcing him to stop.

He turned around. "I have to do this, Clarke."

"No you don't," Clarke quickly responded. He couldn't.

"There's no other way," Finn told her. "You heard Lexa….and she's right – I killed those people. I deserve this."

Clarke stood there, staring at him. She didn't believe what she was hearing. Yeah, she started seeing Finn a little differently after what she saw in that village. But she figured that maybe there would be time for her to try and find a way back to him. To find a way to be able to look at him the same way again.

Hell, maybe even forgive him.

_Who we are and who we need to be to survive are very different things. _

Bellamy's words always found a way to come back to her. And he was usually right. They only did what they had to do to survive this god forsaken planet. But she still couldn't shake the fact that he killed innocent people.

If she was being truthful, she was more conflicted over the situation than she cared to be.

"Chancellor Griffin," the word's pulled Clarke from her thoughts. She quickly turned her head to see one of the guards talking to her mother.

"They're here."

Clarke turned back towards the gates. She saw Lexa, making her way towards _Camp Jaha_, followed by Indra and two grounder guards. She knew that Lexa was coming, but she hadn't realized that it would be _this_ soon. She assumed that maybe she would have time to figure out an alternate plan.

Then again, the grounders didn't beat around the bush. So she shouldn't have been too surprised.

"Let them in," Abby responded.

The gates opened and the four grounders were ushered through. Clarke braced herself for what was to come. Nothing had happened let and she was already dreading it. Dreading what was going to happen especially if there would be nothing she could do to stop it.

"I'm here for the one you call Finn," Lexa spoke to the crowd.

Out of the corner of her eye, Clarke saw Finn start making his way forward. She made to go after him, but felt a tug on her arm. She glanced behind her and saw Bellamy.

He shook his head. "This is out of your hands, I don't think even you can stop this, princess."

"I can't just do nothing and let him walk to his death, Bellamy," Clarke told him. She pulled her arm from his grip and turned back to the scene in front of her.

"I'm Finn," Finn said as he slowly walked forward with his hands in the air. "I'll take responsibility for my actions; just don't hurt the rest of them."

"Finn," Clarke shouted.

Finn glanced behind him. "I know what I'm doing Clarke…You can't stop this. Let me do what I have to do so you can save our people. You said it yourself, we need the grounders to take down Mount Weather. To free our friends. You can't stop it and I don't want you too."

Bellamy walked up to stand beside Clarke. "If this is what he wants, don't take it from him."

Clarke shook her head. No.

There had to be another way. There had to be something else that could be done. She couldn't live with herself if she just let this happened. If she just _let_ Finn get killed. But she was running out of time. Lexa was here and she had been adamant about what she wanted.

_Blood needs blood. _

_Bring me the one you call Finn. Our truce begins with his death._

She wanted Finn dead for killing her people. But was more bloodshed really the answer?

She sighed. Maybe she just needed to admit to herself that there was nothing she could do. That it was too late.

Or was it?

She took a few deep breaths to steady herself. Before she realized what she was doing she found herself running forward, putting herself between Finn and Lexa.

Clarke had made up her mind; she was really going to do this. She couldn't just let Finn die – not like this. Especially when she was the reason he killed those grounders in whatever world he was thinking in.

She was the one who went missing. She was the one he was looking for. She was the one whose father's watch had ended up in grounder hands.

Finn thought he was doing what he had to do to save her. Despite how disgusted she felt when she saw the aftermath of what he had done, she knew she'd never forgive herself and would forever live with the guilt if she just let Finn die. And she couldn't do that.

She stared straight at Lexa as she spoke.

"Take me instead."


End file.
